


Naive Can Be So Sad

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Series: (Joshler) It's Angsty And Just Gets Worse [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Blood Cancer, Brothers, Cancer, Comfort, Death, F/M, Funeral, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt, Illnesses, Its sad that little children will never understand death, Josh is five years old, Josh is protective of tyler, M/M, Mentions of Dallon Weekes, Minor Character Death, Pain, Reality, Sadness, They're too young to understand things, Trigger Warnings, Tyler is four years old, Tyler pouting, mentions of brendon urie - Freeform, they're all kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Josh is five years old.Tyler is four years old.They're too young to understand situations such as to why they never see their dad anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a story I heard recently. Please if illnesses or character death trigger you, please do not read. Please be careful and read with care. 
> 
> Stay alive frens |-/

"C'mon dad, you're so slow!" Tyler chimes as he and his brother Josh run towards a rather large looking theme park ride.

Their father is chasing after them, laughing and giggling at how grown up they were. 

Josh was five. Tyler was four.

"Okay boys seriously, don't tire out your dad and look you won't be able to sit on these rides, you're too short right now." Their mother chides. 

"Isabella lighten up a little, they're just tryna have some fun, ain't that right boys?" He asks his kids who stop running and nod their heads.

"Babe I'm sorry it's just---"

"---I know don't worry, I'm fine." He said and winked at the love of his life.

"We can't sit on this?" Tyler asks, pouting cutely. 

Their dad smiles but lightens their moods with his next suggestion.

"How about we ride the alien spaceships and eat alien ice cream?" 

"Yaaay!" The two cheer with joy, jumping up and down, their mother now smiling brightly. Her husband was a man of so much kindness, he was amazing with their kids, she loved him so much. 

Little Josh grabbed little brother Tyler's hand and walked towards the alien rides. Josh was a huge fan of aliens. Tyler was a little bit scared but Josh promised to protect his little sibling from any alien. 

"They won't get us Tyler." He whispers on the ride. "Superman dads got us. Our dad is Superman." Josh says to the little boy, whose mouth opens and eyes wide with shock. 

"Can I ask him?" Tyler's voice squeaks.

"It's a secret Tyler." 

|-/ \\-|

It's been a long day at the theme park and after a dinner at a restaurant, the family decide to go home. Josh is sat in the back, fastening his little brothers seat belt and then his own. Josh is just about tall enough to peer out of the windows as their mother drives the car and their dad in the passenger seat.

Tyler has nothing to do and passes out in his seat, drool spilling from his mouth.

"Babe, the doctors are calling me back tomorrow..." The father said in a tone which didn't hint to any emotion. Isabella is quiet. She doesn't want to know why but then again she has to know.

Her husband had been battling blood cancer for what seemed like forever. Things were going extremely well, the treatment, the help, the cancer itself deteriorating. 

Isabella exhales and speaks. "What's wrong...? W-what are they saying?" She asked, becoming teary eyed.

He can't tell her right now, she had to focus on driving and the well being of her children in the back seat. Isabella looked through her mirror to see Tyler fast asleep and Josh leaning against the door, eyes involuntarily closing. 

She breathed out and continued to drive.

|-/ \\-|

The family arrived home and thankful to arrive finally. Josh was being carried by his father and Tyler was being carried by his mother. 

It was nine thirty at night and these two had to go to bed for school tomorrow. 

Tyler was placed on his bottom bunk and Josh on the top, slowly waking from his slumber.

"Dad." He called groggily, wiping his tired eyes. 

"It's alright son, sleep tight." Both kiss their children goodnight and scrambled into bed. 

Isabella doesn't want to bring it up. They said he was fine, that he was going to be okay. 

She's laying down in bed, the bedside lamp lighting up the room. Eyes wide open, contemplating on whether she should ask him. 

"I told them that..." He trails off.

"I didn't want you to worry Isabella, I just, I want us to be okay around Josh and Tyler, they're so young and---" 

"---nothings going to happen to you, baby you're not going anywhere." Isabella says, eyes sparkling but a smiling spreading across her face. Her husband smiles back and continues explaining himself. 

"Two more lumps appeared yesterday. I didn't want to scare anyone but I knew I had to call the hospital. So I'm back in tomorrow."

Isabella looks to the covers, holding back a huge sob that wants to erupt. She remembered like it was yesterday when the first one appeared, her lover was in so much pain, it hurt to see the stronger one of the two that way. 

"It's just simple surgery baby and that's it I'll be back home faster than you think, Tyler and Josh won't even realise." He said in a chirpy tone. 

They lay down together, keeping each other warm. "I love you Isabella." 

She let's the tears go but doesn't sob. 

"I-I love you too." 

|-/ \\-|

Tyler and Josh were away at kindergarten. Isabella and her husband at the hospital. The doctor letting her know that her husband would be here for a couple of days.

"It's okay darling, I promise." He says to her, holding the woman's hand. It's cold against his. 

"I wonder what our little minions are up to right now." He says, smiling and laughing.

|-/ \\-|

"Josh look I made you a castle in the sand." Tyler chimed, using his four year old feet to approach his brother who was driving the small toddler cars outside. 

"Come on Josh I want to show you." Tyler said and ran up to his brother.

"Is it a king castle Tyler? Can we both live there?" Josh asked, stepping out. Tyler innocently nods with a large smile and let's his brother take his hand.

"Show me." 

The two are running inside the building and approaching the sand table. 

Tylers smile fades when his castle is no longer standing.

"Huh?" He mutters and looks to see nothing.

Another two small boys are approaching the table with buckets and spades in their hands. 

"See, look now we can make something else." A boy says to another. 

"Brendon! You broke my brothers sandcastle." Josh says, holding his brother by the shoulder.

"It wasn't anybodies sandcastle. Me and Dallon wanted to play, so we will." Brendon said and sticks his tongue out.

"I'm telling on you Brendon."

|-/ \\-|

Its eleven at night. Tyler and Josh arrived home ages ago and were not met with their mother or father.

Isabella was still in hospital waiting for doctors to do what they had to. Isabella's neighbour, Melissa watched over Tyler and Josh as she was still in the hospital. 

Whatever they were doing was done. Isabella was allowed back into the room where her husband was lying on the bed. Sore and broken. The first thing she does is tries to hold back her cries. Though she has seen this many times, it still hurts as much as the first.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" She asked, taking a seat by the bed and taking her husbands hand.

"I'm feeling crappy but now you're here." He replies and returns the smile.

"They're still running some tests, there's nothing yet." Isabella said, eyeing her husband.

"I miss my Tyler and Josh today, I haven't seen them all day." He admits, feeling down.

Isabella knew that keeping a sick person happy was a quick way to recovery and in one second she was out of the room calling Melissa, giving her directions and telling her to bring along Tyler and Josh.

She arrives back in the room with a coffee for herself and drinks it. He knows she's tired, but he appreciates everything she's ever done. 

"You're amazing Isabella, you know that." He says in his raspy voice, tracing his finger on the back of her hand.

Before she can say anything, the door swings open to reveal his two other most favourite people in the world, in their pajamas. 

Tyler and Josh.

"Dad." Tyler says, now wide awake, running to his dads side. "I haven't seen you all day dad. Where have you been dad? Are you okay?" Tyler asked, throwing questions his way. His father smiles brightly and tries his best to sit up. 

Isabella sorts out the bed with the buttons and he let's Tyler in his lap. 

"Today Superman had a bad day. He got a little sick." His dad explained, smiling as he did so.

"But Superman can't be sick dad, Superman is super." He says in his squeaky, little voice.

His dad chuckles and says "Everyone has their illnesses Ty, even you when you caught the germs off of the girls in your kindergarten." He jokes and watches as his youngest sons face twist.

"Ewwwwww." 

Josh stands by to watch and is then summoned by  his dad also. "Come on up champ." He said and assisted his other little one on the bed.

"Is my soldier Josh taking good care of little Tyler?" He asked, taking his older sons hand. 

"Of course dad, I protect Tyler the way Superman protects the world." Josh said, using hand motions. 

"Josh, you're my amazing and brave son, I need you to look out for Tyler when Superman isn't here okay? I need you to be the next big man, the Batman to my Superman." His dad says and smiles.

"Can I be something too?" Tyler asked and pouted. 

His dad smiles at him and speaks. "You can be Batman's side kick, Robin." 

Tyler smiles and claps his hands repeatedly. "Yes, I am new super hero Robin and I will kick anyone who tries to mess with my Batman brother." He said and giggled.

Their dad smiled at them as they played around a little.

"Josh, Tyler, I just want you to know, I love you so much. You are the most amazing things that have happened in my life. I love you so much. I love taking you to the fairground rides, I love seeing you smile, watching TV with you, pulling pranks on mommy. Josh, I want you to protect Tyler all you can, look out for each other, be good to mommy otherwise, Superman will be sad, we don't want that right?"

Tyler shakes his head instantly and Josh shakes his too.

"I love you Superman dad." 

"Me too Superman dad." Josh copies.

"I love you too my super hero boys, make me proud."

With that, the boys are sent home. 

Isabella stays with her husband that night. 

He's in a lot of pain, but she manages to keep hold of his hand and let him know she's there.

The doctors are doing all they can to ease his pain and to keep him stable.

"Isabella, will you make sure my Josh and Tyler are here tomorrow, I miss them so much." He croaks, huge bags hanging from his eyes.

"Anything for you baby. I will, of course." She says and kisses his hand.

He falls asleep, as does Isabella beside him.

|-/ \\-|

She arises around 6am in the morning, her husband still fast asleep.

It's then that the doctor enters the room and briefs her on her husbands state over night.

"We don't understand what's happened but the medication we gave him has made him fall into a coma." 

Isabella covers her hands and cries. How was he going to see his sons that day?

Maybe it was destiny because the other thing was, he wasn't going to see them anyway.

 

At around seven fifty three that morning, Tyler and Josh's father, the love of Isabella's life passed away.

The monitors were going crazy and instantly flat lined. 

She called his name, over and over, promised that she would bring Josh and Tyler to see him but he didn't awake from her cries, instead he left his body.

Isabella cannot do it yet, she can't bury her lover like this. Her kids have a right to know where their father is and how he is. 

When they come home from kindergarten that day she tries to explain to them. 

"Can we see daddy? I miss daddy." Tyler whines, as a pout spreads across his lips. 

"Is dad coming home yet?" Josh asked, holding onto his little brother.

It's then she realises that she cannot say it.

Isabella is so grateful to Melissa, as she explains to the children why they're not going to see their dad anymore.

"Melissa, you're crazy, Superman never dies, isn't that right mom?" Tyler asks his mom who's sat listening in on the conversation. She has no words.

"Is dad dead mommy?" Josh asked, hoping she'd say no.

"I'm so sorry baby boy." She cried and stood up to hug them. 

Josh cries into her arms and Tyler begins to cry too because Josh is crying.

No matter how many times Isabella tells them or Melissa tells them, her boys will never understand the reality of the situation. 

|-/ \\-|

The next day the two are getting ready for kindergarten and Melissa knows that Isabella needs more time.

"Bye kids, I love you so much." Isabella calls from the top of the staircase, waving her children bye. 

"Bye mom, bye dad!" They chime in unison and leave.  
   
They didn't understand and it hurt Isabella a lot.

The funeral  happened and days went by. They still occasionally said by to their dad on a morning. 

"Mom, I'm gonna tell all my friends and teachers that my superman dad is dead." Tyler said as he got into the car.

"Y-yeah? She stutters as her hands shake on the steering wheel.

 

Tyler is four.

Josh is five. 

They're far too young to understand death. 

Their minds don't comprehend the situation because they're just kids.

Tell them twice, tell them a hundred times, they will never understand the reality of the situation.

Their dad has gone forever, from the face of the Earth, and he's never coming back.    
  

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday night, I found out that my siblings, friends father died a day before Christmas.
> 
> From what I know, he had blood cancer and his kids were very very young. 
> 
> He was kind to my siblings and his kids were amazing. The thing that hurt was that they didn't understand the reality of the situation. 
> 
> They lost their dad and still said bye to him in the mornings. They admitted that they were sad when he never replied to them anymore. 
> 
> They declared that they were going to tell their friends and teachers about their dad. 
> 
> I thought about them and thought about how many other people go through the same things. How older people do not want to comprehend the death of someone so close to them.
> 
> These are just little children who have a whole life ahead of them, now without a father figure in their lives.
> 
> I hope to God that they heal in time and become stronger. I hope the best for their mother also. My heart goes out to anyone who has lost a friend or someone close to them. I am here for you, God I hope you're all safe <3 
> 
> Please stay alive frens |-/ <3


End file.
